1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door and in particular to method of forming a door that is formed entirely out of a single lightweight pre-fabricated aluminium honeycomb core panel.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Door construction has remained the same for many years. One form comprises a perimeter structural timber frame, with a core made from honeycomb or other lightweight cardboard material. This construction provides rigidity whist being relatively light. The inner core material is typically covered with timber veneer or MDF panels that are suitable for staining or painting. In recent years, pre-finished material has been used for door surfaces, however by way of construction, the door ends are exposed in the raw state requiring further finishing.
By way of installation, all doors have only three visible surfaces, being the internal face of the door from inside the room, the external face from outside the room and the latched face. The top of the door and the bottom of the door are never visible on an installed door.
The present invention seeks to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.